The Princess Child
by hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: Tsukiki Fujioka once went by a different name. Belonged to a powerful family. But all that changed one day. Now Tsukiki and her adoptive sister Haruhi must survive the trials ahead, with the Host Club by their side. Can they battle the storm ahead? Or will they fall, like Seiki Kaneko and her family once did?
1. Introducing Tsukiki

**I sadly do not own Ouran High Host Club.**

Haruhi Fujioka, honor student to Ouran Academy sighed. Looking out a window, she couldn't help but reflect on what happened during the past year. She got into Ouran Academy joining her adopted sister, with excellent passing scores, onto her goal of being a lawyer like her mom._ I will make you proud, mom_. Walking on, she peeked her head into the four different libraries. Shaking her head, she moved down the hall. All four were full with noisy talkative rich people, who could afford to slack a little. Walking on, she saw a sign that said music room three. Pushing the door open, she almost choked on roses. As the doors closed behind her, she turned and tried in vain to open them. A chorus of boys voices surrounded her. "Welcome". Seeing them in official Ouran uniforms made her feel a little self-conscious in her shaggy brown hair, brown eyes under her grandfathers glasses, baggy pants and sweater. She zoned out for a little as the males in the room talked. It amused her that they thought she was a boy, but she felt a little creeped out of how much Kyoya knew about her. Backing up, she fell into a vase. When they informed her that she owed 8 million yen, Haruhi could have sworn that they all heard her dreams shatter and crash against the floor, due to Kyoya's smirk. She was only aware of Suoh Tamaki saying "While in Rome, do what the romans do. From now on, you shall be the Host Club's dog." All that ran through Haruhi was what was Tsukiki going to say.

Two days later Tsukiki Fujioka had just left the fourth library, looking for her adoptive sister Haruhi. Being a year older than her brought out some maternal instincts in her. And not finding Haruhi was making her worry. As a group of girls passed her, the waft of perfume that they brought had her feeling nauseous. _No, not now_, she thought. Leaning against the wall, she heard the girls gossip about a new host named, Haruhi. Tsukiki instantly got up and walked over to the group of girls. "Excuse me, but did you say that the new host was named Haruhi?" One of the girls replied. "Yes, and he's the Natural Type." Squealing the pack of girls walked away. The natural type? No way.

Haruhi was charming girls when her sister walked in. Unaware of the storm that was Tsukiki, she talked about her mother and how she helped around the house. As the girls blushed and cooed over her, Haruhi felt amused. Tamaki's voice interrupted her. "Hello princess and welcome to the host club. What type do you prefer-" He was cut off. "I wish to visit with the Natural Type please." Haruhi turned around, but froze when she saw who was there. As Tamaki was distracted with his costumers, Kyoya led Tsukiki over to Haruhi. A little intimated by her sisters glare, she talked before Kyoya could. "Tsukiki-neesan what are you doing here?" Ignoring the gasps around her, Tsukiki glared at Haruhi. "Looking for you. I searched through all the libraries that are here, and I couldn't find you. By the way, what are you doing in a host club?" Before Haruhi could answer, a bell rang. "I'm so sorry princesses, but the Host Club is now over for today, thank you very much, and please do come again" Kyoya stood by the door, letting ladies out. Soon it was just the host club and Tsukiki.

"Haru-chan, you have a sister?" Honey was looking at Tsukiki curiously. "I would move back if I were you Honey-Sempai" Haruhi warned. "Why?" Tsukiki looked at Honey, and Honey looked at Tsukiki. Suddenly Honey found himself in the lap of Tsukiki as she cooed over him in a motherly fashion, not like the girls did at all. He felt himself relax and looked up at Tsukiki with big brown eyes. She just hugged him gently and let him down after a while. Honey was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Thats why." Haruhi stated bluntly. "She has been doing this with all small children for about 2 months. A lightbulb slowly flickered to existence over Kyoya's head. "A pleasure to see you here Fujioka Tsukiki." She looked at Kyoya. "Thanks?" A sign appeared over her head. "He's being nice?" Is what is read in bright neon colors.

Tamaki looked at her. "I thought you left the school?" The Hitachiin twins looked at Tamaki. "Whatcha talking about Boss?" They asked while cocking their heads. Tsukiki looked at him strangely. "I needed to come back. I'm going to miss a lot anyways. How do you know?" Tamaki looked sad. "I'm the one who found you." Understanding lit into Tsukiki's eyes."Thank you. "What are you talking about Tama-chan?" Honey looked confused. "Don't worry about it Mitsukuni." Mori looked at Tsukiki and met the eyes of Tamaki. Two more lightbulbs flickered to existence.

Haruhi looked at her sister, who looked really depressed at the moment. "Suki are you alright?" Tsukiki and Haruhi were walking home together. "Yeah, just remembering." Haruhi hummed. "Did you take your vitamins?" "Yes Haruhi." Tsukiki looked over to her sister. "Haruhi, do you think that Tamaki and Kyoya will tell about my condition?" Haruhi shrugged. "I don't think so. Tamaki-Sempai probably won't because he'll probably forget." "And Kyoya?" Haruhi frowned. "Not unless it proves useful to him." Tsukiki smiled. "Haruhi, I feel that we just met out destiny." Haruhi faced palmed. She muttered under her breath "I should have never told you about those gypsies."

**Well? You know the drill. Thanks for reading! ~_Hiddenshadowsoul_**


	2. The Next Day

_**I sadly do not own Ouran High Host Club.**_

Tsukiki groaned. She was kneeling in the apartment she shared with her adoptive family. Haruhi sat next to her, mild sympathy showing in her expression. "Why did you have to use eggs?" "Because we had to many." Tsukiki faced palmed at Haruhi's blunt response. From her spot on the floor, she glanced up at the clock and panicked. "We're going to be late!" Grabbing Haruhi, who in turn grabbed their lunches, out the door and down the stairs.

Haruhi behind Tsukiki, took a chance to look at her adoptive sister. Tsukiki, unlike Haruhi, loved wearing dresses and pretty things. Today her black pin straight hair was up in a bun, a few wisps escaping. Her dark blue, almost black eyes matched her deep blue colored dress. Most people remarked how delicate and fragile she looked, almost like a china doll. _Well_, Haruhi thought, t_hey never seen her take down a full-grown man before_. Unlike Haruhi, who got in on a scholarship based on an entrance exam, she got in due to her intellectual understanding of business and her talent in the arts. As a year older than Haruhi, she was in class 2-A, with Kyoya and Tamaki.

Reaching the school, Haruhi was instantly kidnaped by Hikaru and Kaoru who claimed they wanted to spin time with their "toy". Giggling at Haruhi's problem, she left heading to her class ignoring the sign above her head saying **Help** in a neon pink color. Entering class 2-A, she was startled by the voice of Tamaki, who was heading her way at full speed. When he crashed into her, Tsukiki curled around in a ball and awaited impact with the floor. However it wasn't her who ate the floor. Mori was there, holding her up at Tamaki sat up nursing a red mark on his head. Next to Mori was Honey, holding Ursa-chan. Putting Tsukiki down, he nodded to her as Honey leaped onto his shoulders. Bowing, Tsukiki thanked him, before turning to Tamaki, who in turn hugged her. "My precious daughter doesn't want a hug from her Daddy?" Pushing him back and hiding behind Kyoya who was watching the scene with interest, she looked at him. "What!?" The words **What a wiredo **appeared over her head, in her usual neon flashing colors. "Yes! My darling-" Tamaki was cut off by the bell, signaling the start of class.

Mori and Honey left, both giving no reason why they were there. "They were here for our meeting this morning. Apparently the twins weren't here as they wanted to spend time with Haruhi." Tsukiki looked up from her hiding spot behind Kyoya._ Did he read my mind_? Was going through her head. Then remembering what happened yesterday, she bowed and apologized. "Ootori-san I am sorry for interrupting the club yesterday. I hope you can forgive me." "Of course Fujioka-san, I accept your apology. Call me Kyoya if I may call you Tsukiki. Keep things simpler, yes?" Tsukiki nodded. "Of course you did come in during visiting hours, didn't pay the club fee, and interrupted our other guests so they didn't get the allotted time they paid for. So you owe the host club, mm about 3 million yen." Tsukiki spun around and gapped at Kyoya. An eyebrow twitched. Kyoya smirked. "Of course you could always work for the Host Club, like Haruhi to pay off your dept. But you should know, my family employs a private elite police force of over 100 men. If you run, I will find you." His glasses glinted in the light.

Hiding a smirk, Tsukiki looked at Kyoya boldly and said "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pay you." Kyoya looked shocked for a moment, but quickly hid it. He glared at her. "You can't-" "Can pay the cost of the school and uniform but chose not to." Glaring at him she continued. "You are not going to tell anyone of this conversation, yes? "Why ever not Tsukiki?" She whispered in his ear and Kyoya paled. "You.." She walked over to her seat just as the teacher entered the classroom. "yes". As Tamaki walked up to Kyoya after spending a lot of time in his corner of woe, he caught a word coming from his mouth. "Himeko". About five hours later, the bell rang for lunch, and Tsukiki slipped out before Tamaki or Kyoya could catch her.

Walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria, she stopped before face palming. Haruhi had her lunch! Setting off in a brisk walk, determined to find Haruhi, she turned a corner and crashed into Mori. Smiling, she apologized to the silent senior, who answered her with an "Ahh" Honey, who was sitting on her shoulders, leaped down. "Hi Tsukiki. Can I call you Suki-Chan?" She giggled. "Hi Honey-Sempai. "Yes you can. Thats what Haruhi calls me anyway." Smiling at the two seniors she opened her mouth to speak again, when a group of girls walked by, causing the room to smell like perfume. Not again, Tsukiki thought as she ran off towards the bathroom. Honey gazed after her, putting together clues from yesterday and today. Another lightbulb lit up, joining the other three. Figuring it out, Honey jumped onto Mori's shoulders. "We'er going to help her, right Takashi?" He nodded. "Good" Then they both went towards the cafeteria, sensing Tsukiki would want to be alone.

_**Hope you all liked it. R&R please! Tell me things that can make the story better.~ Hiddenshadowsoul**_


	3. Debts

_**I sadly do not own Ouran High Host Club.**_

Leaning over the sink, Tsukiki moaned. It was getting worse, and she had no idea what to do. She and Haruhi had decided not to tell Ranka, in fear of what he may do. He could go three ways. The "Ok we'll deal with this and I'm proud of you for trying", the "Why haven't you gotten rid of the problem yet", or "I'm so excited I can't wait!". Getting up, she dusted off her dress. Looking at the clock in the bathroom polar (seriously?) she noticed that lunch was almost over. Looking in the mirror, she saw that her hair was escaping her bun, and her face was flushed. Sighing, Tsukiki tried to fix herself the best she could, without running out of time.

Looking around for Haruhi, so they could walk home together, Tsukiki's stomach grumbled. She didn't eat breakfast, didn't have lunch and was up half the night, so saying she wasn't in a good mood at the moment was an understatement. Giving her sister five more minutes, she left after realizing she was at the Host Club. Stopping at the nearest shop, she bought bananas, peanut butter and chocolate. Then Tsukiki headed straight to the bank. Retracting about 20 million yen from her account, she made her way towards the superintendent owning the apartment building she and her adoptive family lived in. She paid him 3 million yen, helping take off some of the yearly cost. She then went home.

Walking in, she stopped at the strange sight. Kyoya was sitting across Ranka, both talking and sipping tea. Ranka saw her first. "TSUKIKI" He cried as he hugged her. "My baby, how was school? Did you get a boyfriend yet?" At Ranka's innocent question about Tsukiki having a boyfriend almost made her throw up. "Umm, you know me Dad, studying to hard." Ranka smiled. "My baby, daddy's so proud of you. Working to earn money for collage, you and Haruhi!" Tsukiki's smile froze on her face. "Wha-" Ranka went on. When Kyoya came to me, I was shocked. Then when he explained, I felt so happy. You and Haruhi in a room with six handsome boys!" The words **Evil Tax Collector From Hell** appeared over Tsukiki's head in neon colors. "Kyoya told you that, hmm?" Ranka nodded. "I'm sorry I won't be here tonight, the bar called, I'm working an extra shift. Bye-Bye now." Ranka then ran out the door, leaving Tsukiki alone with Kyoya.

He smirked. "I do have to keep a stable relationship with all the host's parents. What friend would I be if I didn't?" Tsukiki crossed her arms. "I wish you hadn't done that. It's all in vain." Kyoya's smug look dropped. She reached into her bag and brought out a check. "11 million yen. Enough to pay both Haruhi's debt as well as mine. No need for her to be a host."

Kyoya looked at her. "Who are you?" Tsukiki chucked. "Honestly, you haven't figured it out yet, Yoyo-Chan? It seems that I have underestimated you." "Sekiki?" She smiled sadly. "The one and only." Walking up to her, Kyoya hugged her. "Himeko"

The next day found Kyoya and Tsukiki sitting together in the Host Club room, arguing. "You think that I'm going to let your Host Club use Haruhi like a toy, then through her away when their done! No way." Kyoya sighed. "You know most of us aren't like that." "But Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru are? No!" Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I'll offer you a deal. Haruhi stays, I pay her, you stay and I'll pay you." "Bad idea Yoyo-Chan." "It's a good idea. Look Haruhi doesn't know that you payed off her dept. She doesn't even know who you are. How could you explain where you got the money from? Well Hime?" Tsukiki caved. "Fine. If and when she gets hurt-" Kyoya inclined his head. "Their blood will be on my hands. Now that we got that out of the way, what happened to you? What happened six years ago, and what happened two months ago?"

Tsukiki frowned. "I can't tell you about six years ago. I'm a little fuzzy on the details myself. And what happened two months ago, I'm sure you can figure it out. After all, you do have to know everything."

Haruhi walked into the room ten minutes later. She cocked her head at the sight of Tsukiki and Kyoya sipping tea together. "Tsukiki-neesan, what are you doing here?" Smiling at her sister, Tsukiki responded. "Oh, it turns out I owe the club a debt too. 3 million yen actually. Kyoya has allowed me to work in the club as a Hostess. Something about giving motherly advice. He said I seemed like the maternal type." Haruhi gaped at her sister. Words in neon pink appeared over her head saying **Why do you sound so calm**. The rest of the club entered after Haruhi. "Mommy, both of our daughters, working with us. Its like were a real family now!" Tamaki was overflowing with tears as he hugged Haruhi (Tsukiki had wisely hid behind Kyoya, as no one wanted to mess with the Shadow King.) Looking up at him she whispered "Mommy?" Kyoya glared at Tamaki. "Unfortunately. Never mention this again." Tsukiki nodded.

After introducing Tsukiki, a few girls walked up to her. Tsukiki smiled warmly at them. "Its a pleasure to see you at the host club. I hope your having a good time?" One of the girls smiled back. "Yes, thanks for asking. My name is Shione and I'm in your class. May I call you Tsukiki?" "Of course. What are your names ladies?" There were two more girls. One stepped forward. "Hi, my name is Elizabeth Sempai. Next to me is my twin, Charlotte. Smiling at her guests, she led them to her designated sitting area. Shione had long brown hair put into a braid wound around her head. Her pale skin was flushed and her brown eyes glinted with excitement. The most noticeable feature was her hight, as she was shorter than her classmates. Next were the twins. Elizabeth and Charlotte. They both had blond hair and startling green eyes. However Charlotte was shyer than her sister. Looking at them, she started her first conversation as a hostess.

_**Hope you liked it, please correct me on my Japanese if I did something wrong in my vocabulary or grammar. R&R please! ~Hiddenshadowsoul.**_


	4. And So It Begins

_**I sadly don't own Ouran High Host Club... (goes into corner and weeps bitterly) **_

"So Sempai, why don't you look like Haruhi?" Elizabeth Alkaev, one of Tsukiki's regular customers at the Host Club casually sipped tea. The Host Club was taking place in an outdoor Garden Tea Party. Tsukiki grinned. "Thats because I'm adopted. My family died in a freak accident, and the Fujioka family kindly took me in. I'm forever thankful to them." "Thats really kind of them Tsukiki." Shione Matsumura, another one of her regular customers commented. "Its was, wasn't?" Tsukiki leaned her head to a side and smiled softly. "Enough about me ladies. How was you test Charlotte? I heard that you had a hard one in your french class." Charlotte Alkaev, Elizabeth's twin nodded. "It was a little tricky Tsukiki-Sempai. But Tamaki-Sempai tutored me and I believe I did well." Tsukiki cocked an eyebrow. "He did, did he? Does he tutor students often?" Shione spoke. "Tamaki tutors because he speaks french fluently and so he can earn extra credit. Also he says that its so he can spend more time with his princesses." Tsukiki giggled. "Well ladies, I hate to leave your company so soon, but I promised Kyoya I would help him. Feel free to visit another Host, or leave if you wish. I hope to see you again."

Kyoya was busy pawning off books about the Hosts when Tsukiki reached him. "I have a bone to pick with you!" She watched as he sold a huge amount of books to the Host customers before turning around to face her. "Tsukiki, what can I do for you?" She gritted her teeth. "Well, you can call off the Hitachiin Twins from designing my cosplay costumes!" Kyoya glanced at her from writing in his black notebook. "Why should I?" Tsukiki seethed. "Look at me! Look what I'm wearing!" He looked her up and down. Today the hosts were cosplaying as waiters for some, and others were wearing kimonos. "I see nothing wrong with yours." "Of course you wouldn't. Its too short and I feel like a hooker!" Tsukiki's kimono was short, coming up past her thighs. The neckline strayed from traditional and went down in a v-neck. It was a deep purple color with cherry blossoms embroidered on it. "So?" Tsukiki growled low in her throat. A huge sign appeared with an arrow pointing at Kyoya in its usual neon colors saying **Pervert**. "Fine, I'll see what I can do." Tsukiki nodded. "Thank you."

Haruhi sat besides the table in the Fujioka apartment, watching Tsukiki freak out. "I forgot about the physical exams! What if you get exposed as a girl? What if my condition is exposed? What if I asked to leave the school?" "Stop panicking Tsukiki-neesan. I'm sure the Hosts will help." Tsukiki whirled around to face Haruhi. "Help? You mean make worse. You gotta admit Haruhi, sometimes their help only makes things worse."

The day Tsukiki dreaded came. The Physical Exams. At first she tried to pass on school due to a sudden sickness, but Haruhi threatened to douse her in ice cold water. After that she was strangely cooperative. Sneaking up behind Kyoya she asked "Hey Yoyo-Chan, whats the plan?" He looked over at her and sighed. "Very well. I trust you not to tell the rest of the club this?" She nodded. "Well Tamaki's plan was to dress up as Haruhi and take her exam for her, which of course is impossible. I however have a plan, which involves revenge. Yesterday, the blond devil, as you call him, called the rest of us homosexual supporting cast. I have no doubt that the twins are after their own, so their idea will play into mine." Tsukiki shivered. "Remind me to never get onto your bad side Kyoya."

"Why didn't you tell me what was going to happen?" Haruhi and Tsukiki were taking off their clothes, getting ready for their privet Physical Exam. "Kyoya asked me not to. I'm not going to betray his trust." Haruhi shrugged. All of a sudden a man rushed into the room and grabbed Tsukiki. He shook her and asked her questions, but she didn't register. Fear crept in, and tears suddenly started making their way down her face. "Let me go." She whispered, scared. Tsukiki was aware of Haruhi shouting at the man. It wasn't till the Host Club arrived, when she felt the paralysis of fear fade. She heard voices, but she blocked them all out.

"Are you ok?" Tsukiki looked at her sister. "No, I'm not. It felt so real, and the memories came flooding back. I am weak. This, really scared me. And I know what happened to me will always be there to haunt me in the back of my mind."

"Not again." Tsukiki walked out of the dressing area, headed straight for Haruhi. "How come you get to wear all the loose kimonos while I wear the tight ones?" "Because your female and the customers think I'm male." Tsukiki scowled at Haruhi's blunt response. "Well I think-" Tsukiki suddenly dashed to the bathroom. Haruhi followed her. "Are you ok?" A moan answered her. "Can you host?" Another moan answered her.

~Two Days Later~

"Feeling better Tsukiki?" Haruhi looked at her older sister. "Yeah. Its just been the worst 48 hours of my life. So this french girl was in love with Kyoya because he resembles a computer avatar?" "Yep" "Now she's in love with you, and appointed herself lady manager? And the twins tricked you into letting them come here?" "Yes Tsukiki." "And Tamaki had an apprentice? And you locked him in a cage?" "Uh huh." "I am never leaving you alone with the bloody Hosts again." "Please don't." "Well I'm going to bed Haruhi. You coming?" "Yes." "Goodnight." "Night."

_**So this was a filter chapter. I really couldn't find places for Tsukiki in the last three episodes. So I put four into one. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R~Hiddenshadowsoul**_


	5. A Trip of Realizations pt 1

_**I of course, sadly do not own Ouran High Host Club.**_

__Honey stared at Tsukiki. Tsukiki stared at Honey. Today found Tsukiki, Honey and Mori in the Host Club room one early morning. "Well?" Tsukiki arched her eyebrow. She knew that they were planning something, so she went to the club's room to wait, finding Honey and Mori there. She debated asking Mori, but knew she wouldn't get anything out of him, so Tsukiki resorted to desperate measures. Asking Honey. Tsukiki went on to try to bribe him with cake and every cute thing she owned, but he wasn't budging. "Honey-Sempai.." Honey looked at Tsukiki, then at the cakes, then back to Tsukiki. "Tama-chan is taking us to one of Kyoya's family's health facilities. He then dove for the cake, shoving it in his mouth. Tsukiki grinned, victorious. "And thats all I needed to know." She turned towards the door, but felt something hit her head before she blacked out.

Tsukiki woke up in a limo, head foggy. In the limo was Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, and Haruhi. "Haruhi, waz going on?" Before her sister could speak, Tamaki leaned forward. "My dear daughters, we are going to a water park!" Sighing at the blondness of the blond, Tsukiki just shook her head and went back to sleep.

"Suki-neesan, wake up." Tsukiki woke up again to see that the limo had stopped and the only ones that were in it was her and Haruhi. "They got you too, huh." "Yes." "Lets get out Haruhi, before they drag us out." As the sisters walked out, they stared in awe at the park. "More like jungle" commented Tsukiki.

As they walked by the dressing room, they were pulled in. "Ahh!" Tsukiki leaped behind Haruhi, who faced palmed at her reaction. Two creepy twin maids were standing in front of them. All around them were bathing suits of all different kinds. As the maids tried to physically force Haruhi into a bunch of strings("Creepy pasta" muttered Tsukiki.) they left when Haruhi threatened to sic a killer bulldog on them. (Unfortunately they didn't have a killer bulldog, but the maids didn't know that. Haruhi put on a pink and white pooka dot suit with ruffles(to hide the fact she was flat said the maids) with a pink and white swim cap. Muttering under her breath, she turned and faced her sister, who was looking into a mirror.

She was wearing a black baggy t-shirt, white jeans and black flats. "Tsukiki-neesan, whats wrong?" Tsukiki turned around and faced her."Look at me Haruhi. I cant go out in a skin tight bathe suit. They'll know." Haruhi looked sad. "They won't judge you." Tsukiki sighed. "How do you know that Haruhi? Why should I trust them? Haruhi, I cant, I just cant." She had tears running down her face. "Look at me." Hysteric built into her voice. Turning to face the mirror, she pulled off her top, leaving her in her bra. Seeing her adoptive sister cup her belly, had a few tears escaping Haruhi's eyes. "Look at me Haruhi." Tsukiki put her hands around her swollen stomach. One would think she ate a large meal, but in this case, no. Tsukiki was pregnant. And her life was altered forever.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Tsukiki was in a two piece suit, the top like a dress that came down to her thighs, her bottom a regular bikini piece. Both were black, and the top was a maternity one.(Why they had a whole section for them, Haruhi didn't know.) Tsukiki's hair was down from its usual bun, and the black hair fell down below her butt. As the girls walked out, the twins took a second look at Haruhi. Tsukiki giggled at the crush the twins had. And when Tamaki forced clothes onto Haruhi, it mad her laugh even more. Leaving Haruhi to the mercy of the shady twins and the blond devil, she walked over to the section of the pool Mori and Honey were in. Swinging her legs in the water and watching the water gun fight between the twins, Tamaki and Haruhi, she didn't notice both Mori and Kyoya staring at her. She smiled, looking around. She was out of school, and didn't have to worry about anything. Tsukiki drew her legs out, cool from the water, and found sunny spot. She laid down her towel and curled up, falling asleep almost intently.

_**Well, hope you liked it. Worked on it during social studies and math. R&R peeps! ~Hiddenshadowsoul**_


End file.
